Hiding Those Secret Relationships
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Davis hasn't been himself for the last few days and he thought that Ken's unexpected visit would actually help him out. However, as soon as Jun joins the conversation, several secrets get revealed that makes things more difficult.


**Hiding Those Secret Relationships**

Hi everyone. So, this is something I wrote mainly because I had the urge to write something involving Ken, Jun and Davis. To be honest, I can't see too many people reading it, so I hope that those of you who do read it will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted things that I might mention in this story. Jun would definitely get more appearances if I did.

Summary: Davis hasn't been himself for the last few days and he thought that Ken's unexpected visit would actually help him out. However, as soon as Jun joins the conversation, several secrets get revealed that makes things more difficult. One-shot.

* * *

"Not again," Davis sighed as he put down his PlayStation controller and ran his hands through his spikey hair. "That's five times in a row you've beaten me."

"I know," Ken replied as he glanced to his left at his friend. "I never beat you at FIFA this many times in a row. We're normally evenly matched."

The two best friends were sitting on the edge of Davis' bed in front of his TV with the goggle-head's PlayStation hooked up to it. Davis had hoped that the unexpected arrival of his best friend might help him stop thinking over something he'd found out about recently, but that hadn't been the case. He just couldn't concentrate as his mind kept running over a conversation he had a few days earlier. He was rather proud about how he'd acted on the information from a certain two friends of his though and, actually, it was the outcome of his actions that was making him nervous.

"What's the matter?" Ken asked, prompting Davis to glanced up at him. "You've not been your usual self for the past few days."

"It's nothing," Davis lied as his eyes fixed onto a spot on the floor between his feet. He rested his chin in his hands as he mulled everything over. Davis wanted to tell his friend everything as he was that excited, but he couldn't because he risked exposing some very important secrets. Being able to keep secrets and being trustworthy was something that he prided himself on, especially so when it came to his friends. He knew that he could be a loud mouth at times, but he did try his best to make sure that he didn't blurt out everyone's secrets like Yolei did. Besides, revealing one secret could reveal something he was trying to keep secret too.

"Really?" His violet-haired friend didn't seem convinced and Davis could feel his friend's gaze remain on him as he continued. "Davis, you've hardly done anything for the last few days except mope around."

"That's not true," the spikey-haired boy shook his head and settled on a half-truth. "I've been playing games most of that time. And I've not been moping around."

"It's summer vacation and the weather has been great." Ken placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'd normally want to play football every day when the weather's like this."

Davis pursed his lips as his eyes remained fixed on the floor. If he told Ken that he had a date tomorrow, it would open up a whole can of worms that he didn't really want to deal with. There would definitely be questions about Kari and that might mean he could accidentally break his promise to her and TK. He knew that it would be best to not mention it and that also meant that nobody would know if his date didn't go well. It would save his embarrassment.

A knock on the door saved Davis from Ken's questioning. The door opened and Jun pocked her head in, which was the last thing he wanted. He was having to avoid questions about his love life and now he was going to have to deal with his older sister. If she found out about what was going on, then she wouldn't stop bugging him until he told her every single detail three times over. She could be so damn annoying at times.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting but I'd like to ask something." Jun smiled as she stepped through the door and closed it behind her. "Ken, would you please sign my shirt?"

Davis snorted before bursting out into laughter as his eyes locked onto the familiar shirt in his sister's hands. It had the signatures of several guys, who she considered cute, over it and now she was trying to add Ken's to her collection. "Really Jun? You're trying to get Ken to sign that shirt now too?"

"Of course." His sister grinned as they made eye contact. "I get all of the cute guys to sign it."

Ken's face turned deep red, which only made Davis laugh hard. This was exactly what he needed to take his mind off things. Who would have thought that Jun of all people would be the one to help him out? His chuckles continued as his sister offered Ken the shirt and a marker pen. The raven-haired boy stared at it for several seconds before nervously taking the pen from Jun's hand.

"Um, thanks," he muttered as his eyes remained fixed on the shirt. "Where do you want me to sign it?"

"Anywhere." Jun's grin grew as Ken finally took the shirt from her too. "I'm just glad that I've finally got the chance to ask you, the famous boy genius, to sign it. I've been meaning to ask you to do it for ages."

Ken found a spot and signed it in one of the few empty spaces left. His eyebrows then rose and he glanced back up at Jun as he handed the shirt back to her. "TK's signature is on there."

"Really?" Davis asked as he quickly jumped over and looked where his friend was now pointing. There it was, plain as day and right next to Matt's signature. "You seriously got TK to sign this shirt too?"

"Of course," Jun laughed as she held the top in a way that made their blonde friend's name more obvious. "He's super cute and hot now too. Seriously, he's growing up quite a lot. I swear he gets hotter every time I see him."

Davis glanced to his right and made eye contact with Ken. He could tell that the boy genius was as surprised by this as he was. Both of them slowly turned their heads back to Jun with neither of them really sure if they had heard the older girl correctly. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's definitely cute and he doesn't have that brooding angst that Matt has." Jun's grin grew wider and neither boy could tell if she was messing with them or if she was actually telling the truth. "TK's really popular with the ladies. I thought you'd know that given you're his friends. I'd date him if he was a few years older. Momoe and Chizuru think he's hot too. Even Yolei said that TK's cute and a great guy when we were chatting during a sleepover at the Inoue's. All Kari could do was blush a deep red and nod in agreement. You got competition for her heart, Davis."

Davis burst out laughing again as he gave Ken a friendly push on his shoulder. "You better hurry up and ask Yolei out. You don't want TK to steal the girl you like too."

Ken's cheeks turned bright red once more as Jun turned to face the boy genius. "Oh? Ken, do you like Yolei? I think you have a very good chance of getting a date with her if you do. She likes you too. Kari implied that Yolei has a huge crush on you."

"Really? You think I should be quick about it before another guy like TK can get her?" Ken asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the floor. His eyebrows then rose as he slowly turned his head and glanced at Davis. "Wait. You just implied that TK …"

The spikey-haired teen gulped as he stiffened. Ken stared at him and he could tell that his friend was studying him, searching for an answer. Davis let his head drop as his gaze returned to the carpet. So much for keeping that secret.

"Are TK and Kari dating and keeping it hidden from us? Is that why you've not been yourself over the last few days?" Ken placed his hand back on his best friend's shoulder again and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You found out didn't you and that's why …"

"Can you stop being such a genius for one moment?" Davis chuckled dryly before he rubbed his forehead. "They're both going to be really upset that others now know. Kari and TK trusted me to keep their relationship a secret and I've messed up. I can't believe I've done this, especially after Kari helped me out the other day. Please don't tell anyone about them."

"No problem, I'll keep it a secret." Jun stroked her chin as she thought for a moment. "Also, that explains a lot. Kari was sending regular messages to someone for quite a bit of the night when she thought nobody was watching. She also had a surprising amount of knowledge about relationships for someone who supposedly had never been in one."

"And you're ok with this?" Ken asked Davis with a noticeable amount of concern lacing his tone. "No wonder you're feeling down if you've found out that Kari is dating TK."

"Yeah, I'm ok with it." Davis offered his friend a smile and he hoped that the raven-haired boy would realise it was a genuine one. "I have the Digi-egg of Friendship, so I should be supporting my friends in their relationship. Even I can see they're madly in love with each other and have been for years. As I said to them when I found out, I knew that they loved each other before even they figured it out. It's why I used to get so jealous about it. It meant that I could ready myself for when the day came. Besides, I've had enough time to get over it and move one now."

The goggle-head felt Jun place her arm around his shoulders as she sat next to him on the bed. "I know what it's like to have feelings for someone and for them to not be returned. I also know what it's like for that someone to then begin dating someone else. It can hurt quite a lot and it takes some time to heal. Davis, even though we don't always get along, you know that you can always come to me when you're down or when something is bothering you. I'll always help you out."

Ken gave Davis' shoulder another squeeze. "You know that I'll always be here to help you too, Davis."

"Thanks for the support, but I'm fine," Davis laughed and he could see that they didn't believe him. "Really, I'm fine. I've known about Kari and TK dating for months now. They've been dating for ages and I'm grateful that they did tell me so that I could move on. I'm now glad that Kari did tell me instead of giving me false hope. I would have felt even worse if she had let me keep believing that I did have an outside chance of getting her only for her to then reveal that she was secretly dating TK while she was giving me that false hope."

Ken's eyebrows furrowed as he gazed into Davis' eyes and studied him again. "Then what's been bothering you for the last few days if it's not TK and Kari dating?"

"Kirino Kosaka. I have a date with Kirino Kosaka," Davis grinned as he lifted his head and felt his heart race. "She's a girl who attends my school and she's a part time model. She's so stunning and I can't believe that she's interested in me. Kirino even likes anime and games too. She so perfect and I am so lucky to have this chance."

The goggle-head took a deep breath before continuing. "Kari found out that Kirino was into me and gave her my number. The next thing I know we've set up a date for tomorrow. I'm so excited and so freakin' nervous at the same time. It's driving me crazy. I'm going on a date with a model and I cannot mess this up. I have to get everything right."

"Are you serious?" Ken and Jun asked in unison as their jaws dropped.

"Yeah, I'm being completely honest. So, Jun, you have absolutely no chance of indulging in you fantasy with TK because he and Kari are inseparable. And Ken, that also means that you don't have to worry about Yolei having a crush on TK." Davis glanced between Jun and Ken. He decided to have a little fun with them and his grin grew as he continued. "That is unless Kari is willing to let others join them in the bedroom as a gift to TK. That means, Ken, I think you should make your move on Yolei rather quickly just in case. Besides, you don't want TK and myself to have girlfriends and you to be single."

Ken's face turned the deepest red it had been all day and Davis was going to press on but Jun turned him to face her. "Are you actually serious that you're dating a model?"

"Yeah," he nodded as Jun stared straight into his eyes. "I'm going on a date with Kirino tomorrow. I've got us tickets to Tokyo Disneyland because she like that kind of thing."

"We need to go shopping right now. I'm not letting you go on a date with a model in your usual scruffy clothes. You need to dress properly. You're coming too, Ken. Maybe we can find something for you to give to Yolei when you ask her out," Jun grabbed both guys' hands before she stood up. "Davis, if this date goes well and she becomes your girlfriend, I can then become her friend and she can help me become a model too!"

* * *

I guess this counts as a kind of crack fic, right? I also guess that it counts as a crossover because of Kirino but, as she doesn't appear, it's probably best that I just leave this story as a Digimon fanfic.

I hope that those of you that made it to the end of this one-shot enjoyed reading it. Please let me know your thoughts on it by posting a review. I'll really appreciate the feedback :D


End file.
